Stay With Me Tonight
by xSasuNaruIsLovex
Summary: What happens when Ciel asks Sebastian to stay with him? Well, I'm not going to tell you. Read to find out!


Ciel laid down in his bed, his back was turned to Sebastian. He could hear the foot steps coming from the demon butler, echoing through the silent bedroom as he walked towards the door. Ciel suddenly found himself wanting Sebastian to stay with him, just for tonight. Even if it was only until he fell asleep.

The sound of the young boys voice stopped the demon in his tracks, "Stay with me, Sebastian." Ciel said, making Sebastian turn around and cock an eyebrow at him, before he tilted his head to the right in amusement. "Are you displaying weakness now, young master?" He asked, in a teasing and amusing tone. Of course it was a retorical question, one that didn't need to be answered.

Ciel turned, looking at him. "Just shut up and stay with me." He demanded, irration filling his voice at his servents teasing.

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian answered as he walked over to the bed, he laid down beside the young boy and watched as he closed his eyes. After a moment of silence, Ciel snapped his eyes open and looked at Sebastian. "I can't sleep." He stated.

Sebastian's red eyes met Ciel's gaze, seeming to peirce right through them and look into his soul. Which caused Ciel to blush, he quickly turned away from Sebastian when he realized he was blushing. That was the last thing he needed, to have Sebastian realize that he had feelings for him. For him to see the blush and for him to tease him.

"My young master...are you blushing?" Sebastian asked, a smirk playing on his lips. The demon knew that his young master had feelings for him for quite a while, but he had never seen the boy blush around him. This was quite intresting.

"I am not." Ciel muttered, he _would not_ admit that he was indeed blushing. Sebastian placed a hand on Ciel's cheek gently turning his head so that he was looking at him, "Yes you are." Sebastian noted.

"S-Shut up I am n-" Ciel's words were cut off when Sebastian placed a soft kiss upon Ciel's lips making his eyes widen in suprise and shock. The young boy was still for a moment, doing nothing before he relaxed and closed his eyes, kissing the demon butler back. Sebastian nipped and tugged at his young masters bottom lip, making him gasp which allowed Sebastian to slip his tongue into the kiss and let it wrap around Ciel's in a battle for dominance. The demon happened to be winning the battle of domanince, and Ciel groaned into the kiss. The younger boy shifted, so that he was now straddling Sebastian. Sebastian's hands were now on his waist. The younger boy was getting quite turned on by this, and Sebastian could tell that he was.

Sebastian smirked against the other boy's lips, before he then flipped them over making Ciel gasp out in suprise as his back hit the was hovering over Ciel, looking down at his young master. Ciel looked up and met Sebastian's gaze, he wondered what he was going to do. Sebastian moved his head towards Ciel's neck, he began to nip and nibble at his neck teasingly, his tongue lashing out across his neck making him gasp and moan in pleasure. Ciel arched his neck, granting the demon more access to his neck. Sebastian's hands the went to the bottom of Ciel's white shirt that he wore to bed every night, he lifted his head and pulled the shirt up and over Ciel's head before tossing it behind him. Sebastian didn't know where it landed, nor did he really care.

Ciel looked up at the demon, silent and blushing. Damnit, why was he blushing? It wasn't like him to blush. Sebastian however, thought it was cute. He smirked as he bit the tip of his gloves pulling them off and tossing them aside. He then went back to teasing Ciel, nipping at his neck. The demon would then move his mouth close to Ciel's ear, his hot breath teasing him and making the young boy gasp. "Red looks good on you, young master." Sebastain teased.

"S-Shut up!" Ciel said, irratation filling his voice and making the demon laugh in amusement before he captured Ciel's lips with his own once more, slipping his tongue into the kiss and begining a battle of dominance. This time Sebastian allowed Ciel to win the battle. Sebastian allowed his hand to travel down towards the other boys underwear, he pulled them down making Ciel break the kiss, "W-What are you doing?" He asked.

"Shh. Relax and enjoy." Sebastian said as he began to stroke him, running his thumb over the tip of the younger boys cock teasingly which caused Ciel to grunt in pleasure and close his eyes. Sebastian contunied to stroke him, moving his hand up and down, before he would then take his young masters cock into his mouth, wrapping the his lips around the tip and moving his mouth futher down his length. Ciel moaned in pleasure at his actions, gripping the bedsheets tightly, "S-Sebastian."

Sebastian pressed his tongue up against the younger boys cock as he kept going, moving his mouth even futher down his length. He began to bob his head up and down at a fast pace, enjoying the sounds coming from Ciel. The only thing that could be heard in the room, was the sounds of Ciel's grunts and moans of pleasure. Soon, Ciel moaned loudly as he came in Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian pulled back, swallowing the cum in his mouth. He then removed his clothes, and Ciel got on all fours. "Is it going to hurt?" Ciel asked, looking back at him.

"For a mintue, but I won't move until you tell me I can." The demon butler told him, Ciel nodded in response before Sebastian postioned himself at Ciel's entrence before gently thrusting in, making the younger boy bit his lip to keep from crying out. Sebastian was stll, waiting for Sebastain to grow used to him and he soon did. "You can move." Ciel said. Sebastian began to thrust in and out of Ciel at a slow pace, making him grunt in pleasure, and grip the bedsheets tightly. Sebastian also grunted in pleasure as he moved in and out of Ciel,

"F-Faster." Ciel ordered, eyes fluttering shut in pure pleasure. Sebastian happily obliged, moving in a much faster pace, grunting in pleasure. Sebastian reached around and began to stroke him as he kept thrusting into him, making Ciel moan louder and louder in pleasure. "Feels...so...good." Ciel panted out.

"I'm going to cum..." Sebastian grunted,

"M-Me to." Ciel moaned out, and soon both of them came. Sebastian pulled out and licked the cum from off his fingers and laid down beside Ciel, pulling him close. Ciel closed his eyes, falling asleep in the bulters arms. The Demon knew nothing would be the same after this, but that was okay. Because he was in love with Ciel Phantomhive, he could live with that.

* * *

**After a long break from writing, I'm back! I know the actual lemon probally sucked, but hey at least I tried, right? I'm not the best at Yaoi. But SebastianxCiel is my favorite couple. I just had to write a story for them.**


End file.
